


Our Territory

by LesBeSuccubus



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Basically alot of sex, F/F, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Succubus and Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesBeSuccubus/pseuds/LesBeSuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bo and Lauren finally found a place of their own? Nobody to interrupt or bother them; to do whatever they please, whenever the urge kicked in. Give these two lovebirds a house and you have two horny lovers breaking in every inch of their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bo or Lauren from Lost Girl. This is my very first story so bear with me.

Excitement. That is all Bo could feel and express at this moment. She is married to the love of her life, the Fae finally off her ass, and she is living the life she chose. Speaking of her love, Lauren has Bo blindfolded at this very moment. Being a succubus Bo expected somehing kinky with this action. But her loving doctor told her it was better than sex, however it was the exact opposite. 2 hours in a car traveling Fae knows where had Bo frustrated, physically and sexually. Lauren woruldn't tell her anything about this ride only that its a stepping stone in their marriage. After another painful thirty minutes the car finally stopped.   
"Ready for the surprise babe?"  
"Oh please let it involve getting off my frustrated little ass and getting this blindfold off."  
Lauren chuckled at her wife,"Yes sweety you can take your blindfold of.....in a few seconds."  
"Fine but hurry up."  
Getting out the car quickly Lauren helped Bo out the car and walked them down a small pathway. When Lauren felt a good spot she took the blindfold off Bo. What her eyes saw was almost as beautiful as Lauren, a house, a lovely two story house. Fae knows what was waiting on the inside or how many rooms it held. All Bo had in mind was exploring each and every inch of the house, preferable with Lauren in the rooms with her. Naked. As Bo took in the sight, Lauren wrapped her arms around her succubus kissing her neck softly.   
"Do u like it Bo? I brought the best house away from the Fae but close enough for Kenzi to come visit for when she gets in trouble."  
"So we will be seeing her everyday then? Hope you packed game councles and loaded the fridge with junk food."  
Smiling at the valid information the doctor knew Bo had a point.   
"Yes I have those things for her. But Idid also brought two cases of sports drinks. Because after I'm done with you, your medulla oblongata will be screaming for hydration".  
A flash of blue clouded Bo's eyes at the geek speak. It was suck a turn on for her that she made a mental note to make a lab space in the house so she can see her geek work.   
"That sounds like a challenge doctor. You should never challenge a succubus when it comes to the sexual field of things. We have a whole house to ourselves and no neighbors to complain. After im done with you, we may add another language only the two of us will understand."  
Puzzled lauren asked "Do you mean speaking in tounge love?"  
"If said language involves my tounge on yours and other body parts then yes that is exactly what I am saying".  
"Well we have a whole house to explore and claim as our own."  
"And I plan on claiming you in every inch of this house inside and out".  
Bo wrapped her hands around Lauren's neck pulling them closer to each other. Lauren kept her grip on Bo brown eyes meeting blue, Lauren feeling Bo's growing hunger for her.   
"Well my sexy succubus, where do you want to start?"


	2. Foyer to Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unpacking interrupted by a rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut written. Hopfully i will get better with writing these. Again. Bear with me. Took my friend's suggestion into starting from the front of the house

What could be worse than working late at the lab on a Monday? Simple, a thunderstorm that just happens to emerge out of no where. Good thing Lauren has a car or else she would be soaked. Arriving at the house, she searches for her umbrella. "Damnit I left it at the lab! Oh well the door is right there so I won't get soaked completely." Lauren got her things and bolted to the door. As soon as she made it, she was soaked head to toe. Entering the house she barely had time to register what is going on. The only thing she wants is to get out of her cold soaked clothes.   
"Hey babe Im home."  
"In here Lauren."  
Lauren looks in the walk in closet and sees Bo organizing their clothes and shoes.   
"Hey where do u want me to put your lab-"  
Bo turns away from her work and sees her lover, soaked in her lab coat. Her shirt clinging to her skin and her pants dripping at the bottom. Forgetting everything she was doing, Bo walked up to Lauren and pushed her to the front door slowly undressing her wet captive. Lauren tried to ask a question but her mouth was covered by Bo's. The kiss was passionate and hungry, Bo fighting her inner succubus to not feed off of Lauren.   
"Why doctor, how many times have you told me one could get sick if they are completely drenched in water? Now I have to find a way to warm you up as soon as I get these clothes off you."  
Lauren could only nod her head as Bo took off her wet lab coat, unbuttoned her shirt, and had one hand in Lauren's pants. Bo continues to assult Lauren's mouth as a hand moves to undo her bra and pulls it off of her body. Continuing with her mission, Bo kisses and sends a warm pulse into Lauren earning a loud moan to escape the doctor's lips. Smiling at the response Bo trailes kisses down Lauren's body until she was met by wet capris. Lauren tries to find something to grap but since she was leaning on the front door, she fished her hands into the brunette's hair. Bo unbuttons her lover's pants and pulls them down to her ankles alond with her underwear, her arousal hitting Bo that her eyes turn blue. Unable to control herself, Bo pushes Lauren to the floor, spreads her legs and plunges two fingers inside of her.   
Lauren wasn't expecting the sudden intrusion of those fingers, her hips buck up and pulls Bo into a heated kiss. Tounges clashing in a battle for dominance, Bo thrusts her fingers deeper into her. Each thrust of her fingers cause Lauren to moan louder.   
"Bo....mmm...harder...please."  
Smiling at the small plead Bo wants more, "Sorry babe what was that?" She reaches and massages one of Lauren's breast and licks around he nipple of the other. Lauren is overwhelmed with pleasure yells "Fuck Me!"  
Not wanting to deny Lauren, Bo decides to move them into the walk in closet and places Lauren on the chair. Putting each leg over the arm rest, Bo attacks her wife's forbidden fruit licking around her in her inner lips. Blowing on the engorged clit, Lauren screams for more so Bo bites down and sucks hard on her clit. She inserts her fingers back inside feeling Laruen's walls clench around her fingers thrusting harder and faster wanting her wife to feel sweet bliss.   
"Uggghhhhh.... BOOOO!!!!"  
Still thrusting and sucking, Bo wants Lauren to ride out her orgasm. Lauren, hot and satisfied written on her face, brings Bo up for a kiss. Tasting herself inside Bo sends a shiver down her spine but is to exhausted for another round.   
Wrapping Lauren in her arms, Bo smiles her mission complete. "Guess I warmed u up too much there but I can't have you getting sick on me. Not yet."  
"Thank you for that sweety. Maybe I can make it up to you in the bathroom."  
"Is that an order doctor?"  
"Yes my sexy pacient. It's an order."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with my story so far.


	3. Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never neglect a succubus when it comes to sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make the chapter's in Bo or Lauren POV from now on. Helped my thinking better. Second attempt at smut. Hope you like it.

Lauren's POV  
'Ahhh' this is exactly what I needed, a nice warm shower to soothe my tired muscles. The lab has been crazy the past week and I didn't have one hour to relax. I know I haven't been treating Bo fairly so I have to find a way to make it up to her.   
'Where did I put it? It has to be here..ah ha found it. Ready or not Lauren, here I come.'  
I am not sure how much time has passed but I didn't want to leave the comfort of the water. Warmth wrapping around my whole body pressing against my back. Wait. I open my eyes and see atrong arms around my waist and feel someone kissing my neck. I turn around and I'm met by puercing blue eyes. When did Bo enter the bathroom and why am I seeing blue?  
Bo smiles at me as if reading my mind, "I came in a few minutes ago enjoying the view. I couldn't control myself and decided to come in. Also, you been a very bad doctor." Bo kisses down my neck, across my jawline, but never my lips. She pushes me against the wall so the water is not hitting us. I arch into her touch when she latches onto my nipple. Her fingers are grazing my centre in a slow pace but never penetrating me. I open my eyes ready to ask Bo until I see her waist. She's wearing a harness with a medium sized phalis attached.   
"Like I said," she lifts me wrapping my legs around her, "you been a very bad doctor. And you need to be punished for your actions." I feel the phalis enter me by a swift movement of her hips and a loud moan escapes my lips.   
Bo thrusts inside me fast, not giving my mind to catch up with my body. I feel teeth on my nipple and her nails digging in my ass and back. I should be screaming in pain but all I feel is pleasure. "So close. Bo..more..harder!" Hearing my command she carries me out the shower, turns me around the phalis still inside me, and I grip the sink as she pounds into me mercilessly. I reach in between my thighs to rub my swollen clit but Bo grabs my hand and places it behind my back. Pounding harder she grips my hair forcing me to look in the mirror, watching her fuck me and our facial expressions. I take in every detail as my orgasm starts to build even more.   
"Watch how I fuck you. Your juices spilling between us. Remember how you look right now. God you look amazing and helpless at the same time. Cum for me doctor. That is an order."  
As soon as Bo said it, my body reacted to her command. I screamed at the top of my lungs, gripped the still pounding succubus by the waist and my orfasm violently ripped through me. Bo slowed her hips but never stopped. My legs turned into jelly and she pulled out causing me to fall to my knees. Breathing heavily, I feel her wrap her arms around me softly.   
"I'm sorry Lauren, I lost control again."  
I smiled, "No you didn't. That was amazing. Don't apologize for being rough with me. I love my dominant succubus."  
I feel her smile, " And I love you my beautiful doctor. Now let's get cleaned up."


	4. Bedroom Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose pedals, rope, and a Succubus. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. College life is getting harder and harder.

Bo's POV  
"Bo, are you home?"  
Lauren entered the house after a long day at the lab. She got a text from her lady love telling her to meet her at home for something important. It was strangely quiet for a Saturday. Walking in the living room she spots a trail of rose pedals heading upstairs. Loving the idea of what Bo has in mind, Lauren follows the train to her beau. Leading to the bedroom she expected to see Bo in bed but Bo wasn't there. Instead the bed was covered with more rose pedals, sweet smell of vanilla lit candles, and a case of Gatorade. Laughing at the scene in front of her, she didn't notice the person behind her.  
I was in the bathroom getting myself ready for tonight. Lauren should be on her way with the text I sent. If I know my girl well enough she would probably assume I'm on the bed but she's in for a surprise. I hear her enter the bedroom and see her look at the bed and Gatorade. I hold back a chuckle and slowly walk up behind her. Tapping her on the shoulder she turns around, stops and stares at me. I am wearing a black see through bra with a floral pattern on it. Along with it is a very short skirt, she can practically see my wanting sex dripping with desire through my black thong. I am even wearing my favorite black high heel boots I normally wear for combat, but tonight I am going to love this battle.   
"Good evening doctor, I see you got my text and came to help me with my medicine." I step closer to Lauren and slowly take off her jacket, watching it hit the floor. I gently push her to the bed and straddle her hips. Kissing her softly I push Lauren onto her back and start unbuttoning her blouse with my teeth. As the last button snaps free, I take off her shirt and smile when I see she's wearing my favorite bra, see through. "Why doctor who were you planning to see today?" Since the bra is this and see through, I flick my tongue on her "exposed" nipple and earn a moan out of her. My other hand works to undo her pants and my fingers graze her heated pussy.  
"It was your turn.....mmmm.....to do the laundry. Ugh....and all my good bras are dirty."  
"But babe this bra is good, good for me to fuck you in." I get up and pull her pants off of her and see her underwear. She is wearing a nude color cheeksters that are very wet. "Now I'm glad I didn't get to the laundry." Going back to straddle her hips, I kiss along her jaw line then capture her mouth in a heated kiss, sucking some chi out of her just to get her even more aroused. "Now are you going to be a good doctor and do as I say?"  
"Yes!"  
"Good girl. Now be a dear and crawl to the headboard. Slowly."  
As Lauren turns around and crawls to her destination, I slap her on the ass as encouragement. Once she gets to the Headboard, I place a blindfold on her eyes and tie her wrists together with rope that I brought from Kenzi. To this day I wonder why she had spare rope. Tying it on the bed so I can easily change her position, I pull her cheeksters off of her and see my prize. I can feel my eyes changing blue and welcome my Succubus whole heartedly, it's her turn to please our wife. "I hope you know I won't be gentle with you babe." I massage both her breasts and pinch her nipples hard. I hear a scream from her and smile at the reaction. I then remove one of my hands and force 3 fingers inside of her and bite down on her already red nipple. Feeling her shake under me sends a smile on my face .  
"Ugh...Bo....please...."  
"Please what babe?"  
"Ha...ha..harder....fas...faster...please!"  
"As you wish." I slide down so I am in between her legs, One leg over my shoulder and my hand pressing down on her thigh. Fingering deeper inside her I lick around her swollen clit, flicking my tongue on it after a few hard strokes. Lauren arches her back as high as she can being bound, moaning louder every time I thrust into her, her leg over my shoulder pushing on the back of my head. I suck on her clit hard and then I feel my hunger building. I remove my fingers and rub her clit then before I knew I am sucking chi out of Lauren's forbidden fruit. It isn't the normal blue from my normal feed but it is red. It taste so much sweeter than when I normally feed from her. That feed caused an orgasm to rip though her, she is screaming out something animalistic. I rub her clit to prolong her orgasm until she stops. Breathing heavily, I crawl up and undo her bindings and wrap my arms around her. After minutes of heavy panting and lazy kisses Lauren finally finds her voice.  
"This doesn't mean you are getting out of doing the laundry babe. Thanks to you, you now have more to do with these soaked sheets."  
"Do I have to wash the clothes, I hate washing away your scent."  
" Yes you do. Now," she rolls us over, "Let me thank you for what has just occurred tonight."


	5. Bedroom Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Bo to get a lesson in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update. I didn't know how to write this one and I have registration for new classes. Hope you like. And shout out to Magineli for the clothing option.

Lauren's POV  
Bo has no idea the surprise I have for her tonight. Taking the ropes she used on me, I tie her wrists on the bedposts. Remembering she's stronger than me, I add chains to the ropes making sure she can't try to touch me. I tie down her ankles as well so she is in an X position on the bed. Getting off the bed to examine my work, I walk away from Bo and to the closet to get my outfit. I'm glad Bo didn't organize the closet in our bedroom or else this wouldn't be a surprise.  
"Babe is everything ok? Not that I'm complaining but I'm still chained up in here."  
"I'm coming babe." After a few minutes I walk out the closet and I smile at my wife's reaction. "What do you thing?"  
Bo cannot believe the outfit I am wearing. I am in a leather lab coat, hugging every inch and showing curves Bo didn't even know I have. Along with it is a black stethoscope and two very large syringes strapped on each side of my hip. Walking slowly to the bed, I straddle Bo's hips and see her eyes are electric blue.  
"I think it's time I teach you some specific body parts."  
"I already know my body parts especially yours."  
"No sweety, I mean their exact scientifically correct names. For example, this," I kiss Bo's neck "is called the Sternocleidomastoid muscle. also known as sternomastoid or SCM for short. And here," my hand resting on her flat stomach, "is not really your stomach. Technically our stomach is on the left side of the body here," tickling her left side just above her hip. "So instead of your stomach in the middle of your body, what I was touching in the beginning is your small intestine." Kissing down to the middle of her breast, I rub one of her nipples in a slow circular motion. "Now your nipples are the actual term for them but can also be called papilla. Here is a fun fact, if I stimulate them long enough, I can elicit an orgasm out of you."  
Barely hearing a word Lauren said, Bo was too busy focusing on the pleasure her body was expressing. The soft petting, the geek speak and her kissing the parts she was describing was intense for the succubus. Lauren knows what geek speak does to her yet here she is, using her sciency words describing the sternomy thingy. What was that word? Sternomie, sternomy ugh she didn't care she wanted more. The feeling of her lover's wet tongue around her papilla was causing her vagina to twitch and ache.   
I remove my mouth off of Bo with a pop. I look at her and she's on the verge of coming. So much more I want to teach her but I think I'm going to end her suffering.   
"Ok sweety, now we are going to my favorite part of the human anatomy. You are going to love this."  
"Lauren......please......stop teasing." Sweat forming around Bo's forehead and her eyes shut tight.  
"I am only educating you love. No type of teasing here."   
Sitting in between Bo's legs, I caress her restrained legs from her chained ankles to her inner thighs. I feel her muscles contract by my fingers' touch. Looking at my prey I can feel the energy and hunger rolling of her body, piercing blue eyes and Bo's struggling at her restraints. Now I can really test Bo's strength. "Wet these for me babe." I place two fingers on her lips waiting for her to comply with my request. Opening her mouth I feel her tongue wrap around her fingers and her teeth keeping my fingers in place. Pulling them out when there is enough lubrication, I slowly rub her labia majora and I see her the back of her head push into the pillow.  
"Now for some more scientific words on my favorite part of the body. What I am rubbing now ever so slowly is the labia majora or the outer vaginal lips. Here," spreading the lips open, "is the labia minora or the inner vaginal lips, these are quite sensitive to touch and also form a protective hood for the clitoris which is right here." I use two fingers to rub Bo's minora and my middle finger presses down on her clitoris hard. Bo is jerking in all angles of the bed but she can only bend her legs and arms so far. She is close since her vagina is twitching from my touch I slow my pace.  
"Lauren......please....untie me...finish me....this is ...torture."  
"Ok sweety. We are close to the end of our lesson. I am going to demonstrate female ejaculation. That is," pushing two fingers inside, "if you are ready for it."  
"UGH....YES.....PLEASE.....TEACH ME!"  
"Good. You are so tight. Now if you feel how I thrust in and out of you, I am stimulating you from the inside and your muscles begin to constrict around my fingers. To increase satisfaction, I simply," rubbing her clitoris furiously, "stimulate another part of your sexual organ in tune with my fingers."  
Bo can't hear a word coming out of the good doctor. The sensation coursing through her body is almost too much to handle. Hitting her spot every time Bo can feel herself slip and break inside. Her hunger builds with every thrust. All the words and correct terms and the extreme pleasure between her legs, Bo breaks and her juices spill on the bed but the thrusting doesn't stop.   
"LAUREN! MERCY! I CALL MERCY!"  
The thrusting slowly stops, I lick up what was spilled not leaving a drop and hear more moans escape Bo since she is extremely sensitive now. undoing her binds, I crawl up her body and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. Kissing her neck I hear her say " sternomastoid". Smiling at the young student, I roll her over facing me.  
"Very good Bo, I knew you had it in you to learn new words."  
Getting her breathing back to normal she replies, "Only because I got a demonstration with the lesson. As much as I don't want to, I know I have a lot of laundry to do."  
Kissing her forehead I hold her tighter, "Worry about that another day, for now just review what you learned."  
"Yes Doctor."


	6. Laundry Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo remembers when she first brought her washer and dryer. Well not brought more like her best friend Kenzi giving them to her for free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to get this up days ago but the site wouldn't let me. So here you go.

Bo's POV  
Last night had to be one of the best nights so far in this house. Lauren really surprised me with the chains and even that sexy outfit she wore. The events flooding in my head as I put the sheets in the washer. Why must I wash away an amazing night? Oh yea, something about bacteria and unhygienic substances. God how I love Doctor Lauren mixed with Bedroom Lauren, such a dangerous but sexy mix. Watching the clothes dry, I sit on the washer as it starts to vibrate, the first time we brought the machines in the house flooding my mind.

Flashback

"Kenzi, remind me again where you got these things. The washer looks like it's about to give up before I start to put it together. The dryer, well, looks dead already."  
"Well, my cousin doesn't need it anymore since the cops busted him. I come from a Russian family and he gets caught robbing someone. Honestly I am ashamed of him. So, you're welcome for saving you and Hotpants a couple hundred dollars." Kenzi says pushing the machines inside a room for Bo to work on. "Now if you need me, this little Russian is going to take your alcohol and raid your fridge."  
Bo stands there looking at the project in front of her. If she wants to get this done before Lauren gets here she better work fast. Grabbing her tool belt and strapping it to her waist, she begins her work.  
Four Hours Later  
Lauren was trying to process what she found out at the lab about the substances she was running tests on. They all came back positive on the patient. This news is huge and could affect her and Bo in a huge way. 'I have to try to figure out how to tell her. However if I explain thoroughly its just going to lead to sex since Bo loves me speaking scientific. Not that I'm complaining but I really need her to listen this time.'  
Pulling up to the house Lauren sees Kenzi leave with an food in every pocket and in her hands staggering to her car. Leaving a trail of tin foil behind her Lauren chuckled, parked her car and helped her best friend with her "robbery".  
"Dropped something Kenzi? I believe from the smell it is our leftover chicken form last night."  
"Doctor Hotpants, the genius mind being cures of Fae species all around. Yea I had to take a few things. Hale is trying to cook and I can't cook to save my life." Kenzi said placing her goodies in the basket in her car. "Now your Succubus is inside probably finishing up with those death traps of washing and dryer machines I gave her, But before you say anything they were free and will get your clothes clean."  
Chuckling, Lauren opens the door for her human friend and gives her a fork and spoon. "Just in case you get hungry on your way home."  
Smiling widely, Kenzi grabs the utensils and hugs Lauren. " This is why us humans gotta stick together. At least someone doesn't want me to look like a crazy person eating with her bare hands in the car. Take care Doc and don't tell Bo that I took her Scotch." Kenzi drives off waving at Lauren until the car disappears.  
Entering the house, Lauren quickly moves to her lab in the basement to put the tests inside the filing cabinet. The last thing she wants is for Bo to find the papers and let her curiosity get the best of her. Before she could run another test, Lauren hears her name escape someone's mouth. Ascending the stairs she hears moans echoing throughout the hallway. Lauren and Bo agreed that Bo should feed off others but not in their house since they wanted it for themselves. Fuelled with anger and jealousy, Lauren follows the sounds to the person creating them. Walking down the hall further she stops at a closed door. Hearing another loud scream Lauren pushes the door open and is shocked at what she sees.  
There was Bo, her shorts and panties along with her tank top on the floor; one hand pinching her exposed nipple and the other hand gripping what Lauren believes to be their new washing machine. The machine has to be a very old model since it is shaking uncontrollably under the succubus. Not wanting to interrupt the show in front of her, Lauren grabs a chair and her iPad and begins recording her lover.   
Unaware of the person sitting in the room with her, Bo continues to pleasure herself. With all the trouble to put the machines together, she only found out why Kenzi actually gave her these machines. When Bo plugged the final wire on the washing machine, it roared to life while she was sitting on it. The strong vibrations the machine gave off was so powerful, her whole body shook with it until she pushed herself off. Catching her breath, her eyes shine blue for a few seconds until she strips her tank top, shorts and panties. She turns off the machine and sits on top and tries to find a good angle and turns the machine on again, prepared for the vibrations. It starts as a low hum teasing the brunette. Minutes go by and the vibrating machine increases causing Bo to thrust on top of the machine pretending it to be her lover under her. She only thought of Lauren, her orgasm building with every movement of her hips. 'Lauren'.  
With the iPad resting on her thigh still focused on Bo, Lauren couldn't sit still any longer and started fingering herself. One leg over the armrest of the chair her fingers travel deeper in her body. She can feel Bo nearing her climax and only wishes she could help her reach it, but watching her along with video evidence is much sweeter. Bo grinds harder onto the machine then starts to shake violently and screams out her lover's name. Catching her breath she sees Lauren touching herself in the chair, the iPad indicating there is no more space for video. Slowly hopping off the washer, Bo crawls to Lauren's open legs and flicks her tongue on her clit with Lauren's fingers. Eyes flashing blue Bo drags red chi out of Lauren's forbidden fruit, this time stronger than the first time this happened. What appears to be a few seconds for Bo feels like minutes to Lauren as her orgasm rips through her. Straddling her beau, Bo and Lauren try to catch their breaths after what has happened.   
No words were spoken between the pair, both were still on cloud nine. Bo's eyes never changing back to brown and Lauren, mixed in those brown eyes were spots of red. 

Present Day  
Bo's POV

'That was the best way to break in new appliances. After I'm done with these clothes I have to ask Lauren about why her chi is now red instead of it being blue. I hope she's not sick or anything.'  
"Bo when you are done can you come help me with something?" Lauren shouted from the other side of the door.  
"Sure thing babe, let me just Finish putting these clothes in the dryer."  
"Ok."  
'Yes. I definitely have to ask her about this.'


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

I am sorry for not updating. My wifi wasnt working so now Im rushing to get this chapter in by tonight. Bear with me


	8. Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo gets a surprise from Lauren. But will she like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. My wifi was down and then I went on vacation where they expected me to pay almost $200 bucks for wifi per day....anyway sorry again. Hopfully I can get another chapter in tomorrow.

Bo POV  
A nice quiet evening lounging around in the hot tub is what Lauren planned early in the day, but married to a succubus plans don't always follow through. I tried to keep my hands to myself but when that robe came off and saw her in the bikini I never thought she would wear, I grabbed her into the water and stole her lips in a heated kiss. our tongues clashed with one another and I pushed her next to a water jet. Attacking her neck and rushing to get her bikini off was when I heard a growl.  
Jumping back scanning the area, I look for the source of the growl and find nothing. Turning back to Lauren made me freeze with shock. Her eyes are blood red pupils thin, her teeth sharper than before especially her canines, and her hair longer with more brown in it. My inner succubus takes over thinking it's an enemy, however I don't feel more violent, but I know this is far from the plans I has tonight. Slow and romantic is out the window. Tonight it is a battle of dominance.   
Being pushed back I feel her small nails pushing in my thighs. I pulse energy into her but it only seems to make things worse. Lauren, whatever Fae she is, is very dominant and could probably kill me. I remember her saying some animals will stop if one shows submission. Going against my nature I stopped and let my baby do whatever her new instincts desire.  
I feel her wrap her legs around me and slowly grind on my leg. She bites down hard on my neck but instead of pain I feel sheer pleasure. Grabbing her face I kiss her and pull chi from her body. Instead of it being blue it is red just like her eyes. I feel stronger and my senses heightened the longer I take her energy. When I'm done red eyes meet my blue and in a flash Lauren has one hand around my neck and the rest of her body disappears underwater. Fearing for her life I try to pull her back up but her grip around my neck tightens. Seconds later a sharp pain is in my thighs and something is tickling my clit. My grip around her hand loosens and I slowly relax being lost in the sensation of being tongue fucked underwater. One hand grips the underwater seat and the other holding onto the blonde locks. I guess the longer I have my hand in her hair the more encouragement she gets. I feel her carefully slide her fingers inside me, they feel longer that or I am very turned on by my seemingly Fae wife. The heat of the water mixed with my arousal as she thrusts hot water inside me calls my orgasm fast.   
As I try to catch my breath Lauren reemerges from underwater, desire still in her eyes. She then turns my face to face hers and starts to breath in my mouth but looks at me with a confused look. My guess is she has no control of her mentality her beast is acting on instincts. I laugh at her cute actions and say, "Do you want me to feed? Breath from you again?"  
Lauren smiles and nods her head. I grab her face and pull more chi out of her, my sensitivity kicking into overdrive a second orgasm rips out of me. Smiling at me Lauren pushes me onto a water jet. The rush of water hitting my over sensitive cunt is too much for me but Lauren digs her claws in my thighs and spreads them wide. My hips thrust with the water and my baby's hands I am in euphoria. As much as I want and try to please Lauren, it appears tonight is all about me and I am enjoying every second of it. I feel her fingers inside my pussy bit this time I feel her claws grazing my insides I begin to shake uncontrollably and then everything goes black.  
The morning sun wakes me from my slumber and I'm in our bedroom. Trying to adjust my eyes the memories start to come back. The red eyes and red chi all make sense now, my lovely doctor wife is now Fae. But the question I have is what kind. I look around the room and I notice I am still naked and hear the shower turn off. Lauren comes back in the room in nothing but a towel and smiles at me.  
"Hey Lauren, do you remember anything from last night?"  
"Hmmmm. No but I did wake up sore and some blood on my fingers so I'm guessing we got a little too rough last night. Not that I am complaining, why do you ask?"  
"It's nothing, normally I would remember our adventures in intimacy but I may need help with these memories."  
"Well let's get you cleaned up and then we can go to the lab. Unless you want the memories to come back on your own?"  
"I will let you know once you help me out of this bed and into the bathroom."


	9. Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo goes on a hunt in her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having major writers block and losing inspiration for this story......I will get it back and I want you guys to pitch ur ideas if you have them. Also a part of the house you want to see them explore. Don't be afraid to comment.

"Babe are you in here...........Lauren?"  
It has been two weeks since the mind blowing event in the hot tub and Lauren doesn't seem to remember her transformation. Those deep red eyes, sharp claws, sharp very sharp teeth, what kind of Fae is she? Did something happen at the lab and she got infected? No Lauren is careful very careful with her work.  
I woke up this morning alone in bed and didn't hear the water in the bathroom running nor the smell of breakfast. This is odd, where is she? Putting on my sweatpants and tank top and venture to find my lady. Stepping out our room the halls are dead silent. No clothes being washed in the washer, she's not in our walk in closet, 'That's because she already came out years ago', and the bathroom was a no go. Venturing downstairs I see our living room empty with the exception of a smashed cup of orange juice and drops of blood. Cautious that something happened I rush to the kitchen to grab a knife. The whole house is quiet and it's not helping my growing anger.  
"LAUREN!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU"  
CRASH!  
Running to the sound echoing in the house leads me behind the stairs. 'Whoever got inside is gonna wish they never looked at this house. They better not be hurting my doctor.' Opening the door and going down the stairs, I am astonished at the sight. This is Lauren's in home lab as I call it but, many of the beakers are broken, blood on syringes, and god knows what chemicals are spilled on the floor. Scanning the room more I locate her microscope, maybe she was looking at something. Looking through the lenses I see those atom thingys or molecules that she told me about. It looks like they are attacking something but I can't tell what. Too focused on the tiny dots something grabbed my legs and threw me to the floor. My vision foggy i barely have time to register a heavy weight on top of me and heavy breathing before I black out.  
'Ugh my head ...wha...what happened....mmmm why do I feel so good?'  
Opening my eyes I am back in the bed but without my tank top and sweats. Instead I see a wave of blond hair in between my legs. Her tongue inside of me and fingers rubbing my clitoris. I must have had an orgasm before this, I feel so sensitive and another orgasm coming fast. Grabbing her hair keeping her at the all you can eat succubus buffet, I feel her fingers push deep inside of me. Before I can raise her head to see her face, I get flipped over by strength I didn't know Lauren had and pulled on my hands and knees. Three fingers penetrate me and a high pitch scream escapes my throat. She then grinds on my ass slowly simulating sex with a strap on, just instead of the strap it's her long....very long fingers. Did she transform again? Ugh I don't care I just want her to keep going. Her pace starts to increase her breath in my ear, her other hand massaging my breast. I tilt my head back giving her permission to do as she pleases, this moment I am her prey. She bites down hard on my shoulder I feel her teeth break skin, very deeply. her hips increase in speed, her thumb rubbing my clit hard; My arms start to wobble I reach behind me and wrap my arms around her and push up so I'm straddling her legs. Looking down I see her fingers working my insides at a fast pace and her other hand gripping my thigh, my vision so blurry I swear I see a trail of blood on my thigh. I try to focus but my orgasm rocks my whole body, Lauren's fingers never slowing down, prolonging my orgasm. It is so hard and her talented fingers still working I black out.  
I wake up not in my bed but instead in the lab on the floor. Confused I try to get up but feel a strong arm around my waist not letting me go. I turn to see it's Lauren bloodied and hair all over her face. Worried something happened to her I turn to check her when I feel pain on my body. I feel my neck and there is blood. Startled I reach for my thigh and there is blood as well. Looks like my great dream wasn't a dream at all, Lauren did this but in her Fae form. That's it, no more hiding, I need to tell her. But is it bad I like this rough side of her.....nah who doesn't like it rough. This just means I can stop holding back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to reviews and opinions. And if u want a part of the house for them to break in.


End file.
